


Mistletoe

by Smitherin7



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, M/M, Mistletoe, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smitherin7/pseuds/Smitherin7
Summary: Gavin's pride or his feelings?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 29





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just a sucker for mistletoe endeavors

Gavin was pissed but that wasn’t really anything new to anyone at the precinct, especially his partner, who stood with his arms crossed, looking so damn smug.

“What seems to be the problem, detective?” Nines smiled at Gavin, noting the crowd that was forming around them. Gavin clenched his fists and looked up again to see if the mistletoe had miraculously disappeared. It had not, it was still dangling from the ceiling, taunting him.

Hank and Connor had made their ways over first, being at the front of the crowd. Connor had been the sneaky devil to put the damned thing there in an attempt to get Gavin to admit his feelings to the Android.

“I--” Gavin cut himself off, debating his options. He could either bolt through the crowd, ultimately ruining his pride or he could just man up and fucking kiss the stupid Android. On the one hand, he could keep hiding his feelings if he ran, on the other, he could finally get this stupid attraction out of his system.

“Fine.” He muttered, taking a big step towards Nines, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him down to kiss him. He was much shorter than his partner but something like height difference would not get in the way of his pride.

The suddenness of the action surprised Nines, his LED spun yellow briefly before turning back to its normal calm blue. He wrapped his arms around Gavin’s waist and smiled into the kiss. When they pulled back, Gavin’s face was a bright red, Nines was flushed teal.

“Now was that so hard?” Nines teased, letting go of the human’s body. Gavin mumbled something incoherent before the precinct started clapping and cheering for them.


End file.
